Data transmission for multimedia data may be made in various formats, utilizing differing numbers of channels. In operation, such data may be converted between formats, thus possibly requiring modification of data, data channels, and transmission factors.
MHL™ (Mobile High-Definition Link) technology generally transmits incoming three channel TMDS (Transition Minimized Differential Signaling) signals using only one TMDS channel. However, the MHL utilizes a transmission clock frequency that is three times higher than a frequency for general HDMI™ (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) data transmission.
However, the MHL transmission requires a high transmission frequency that may create issues in certain implementations. In certain video resolutions, such as, for example, a high definition 1080p YCbCr mode (1080p indicating 1080 horizontal scan lines, and YCbCr indicating a Y luma component, Cb blue-difference chroma component, and Cr red-difference chroma component), the data transmission frequency may be excessively high for a transmission link.